yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Lilia Baranovskaya
Lilia Baranovskaya (Russian: Лилия Барановская; Japanese: リリア・バラノフスカヤ, Riria Baranofusukaya) is Yuri Plisetsky's current ballet coach and the choreographer of his free skate program. Background Lilia is the former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet and is implied to be quite famous.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4 She is Yakov Feltsman's ex-wife. Appearance Lilia has dark hair that is styled into a tight bun and sharp, lime-green eyes. She usually puts on moderately heavy makeup that enhances her notably high cheekbones. Lilia is tall with a lean frame and has a very straight posture, indicative of her career as a ballerina. She is often seen wearing a yellow thigh-length puffer coat with fur trim. Personality Lilia is first shown to be a stern and strict woman. She is very opinionated on how things should be, especially when it comes to her dance students. Later on, a motherly side of her emerges, especially during Yuri's free skates, where she always cries with pride when Yuri performs well. Lilia also eats pirozhki with the younger skater when he stays at her house''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 10 and does up his hair for his free skate performances.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11 Relationships Yuri Plisetsky Lilia is Yuri's ballet coach and is also the one who choreographs Yuri's free skate, as well as the exhibition skate that Yuri performs until the GPF''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Side Story - Welcome to The Madness. She understands the emotions behind Yuri's short program very well. Yuri is forced to stay at Lilia's house during the duration of his training, along with his cat and coach Yakov. Lilia is strict with Yuri's training and also sometimes monitors the skater's behaviour outside the rink. Save for the first time they met, Yuri has never been rude to Lilia, obediently obeying all her instructions even when he is shown not to like it. Lilia is quite the mother figure towards Yuri, with flashbacks often revealing her kindness to the young skater. Yakov Feltsman Lilia is first brought in by Yakov to coach Yuri. Lilia is Yakov's ex-wife but their current relationship is strictly professional. Yakov sometimes shows a softer side to Lilia, but otherwise, he does not act on any lingering feelings he might be conjectured to have for her. Quotes * "No, no, not like that at all! Throw yourself away! Your past self is dead! People who can be "reborn" as many times as necessary are the strong ones."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4'' (to Yuri) * ''"Have pride in yourself as a work of art until the very end, Yuri."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 8'' (about Yuri) * ''"That's right, dance with beauty. Beauty is a crushing force of righteousness. Strength means nothing without beauty!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 (about Yuri) * "Yuri Plisetsky! Please don't use unattractive words." (to Yuri) * "He's found an entrance to "love" throughout his many encounters with others. People shine brightest when they seek to understand what kind of love sustains them." (monologue during Yuri's GPF FS) * "You've distanced yourself from being a prima ballerina, but you've evolved into your own form of beauty, Yuri Plisetsky."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (about Yuri) References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Coaches Category:Russia Category:Europe